deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Haegemonia
Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Topic I Nice job on all your edits! Keep up the good work, my friend! --Phazon Sentinel 13:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC) : Well thank you, that is quite kind of you to say! --Haegemonia 14:47, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Your welcome. Oh, just a simple thing. In the future, don't add the |thumb| in the infobox area as it will make it ugli-er or the |frame| in an image as it will make it ridiculously huge..- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Allright, thanks for the tip. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) In the future, just add if you feel the article should be deleted.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :My apologies, I simply did not wish to appear too forward or present myself as callous--Haegemonia(talk) 22:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Good luck on the Adminship. :)- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : Thank you, and many thanks for your kind words about my contributions :D --Haegemonia(talk) 23:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request Regarding your request on sysop status, I believe that you have shown yourself to be a good candidate, looking at your contributions to the wiki. Since we do seem to be in need of an extra sysop or two, I do not think that it would be a problem to have you on the team. So are you fully informed about the priorities, abilities, and responsibilities a moderator holds? ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 16:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes I am, and I assure you I will not let you down! :) --Haegemonia(talk) 16:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Very well then. I am entrusting you with the powers and station of sysop. Good luck. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 16:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you sir =D --Haegemonia(talk) 16:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Request for Help I realize that technical support is not your job, but I do have a question that's been bugging me, and I haven't been able to get an answer from anybody else... Whenever I edit articles, I get this yellow box reading "New! Category tagging toolbar. Try it out or see help to learn more." hovering at the bottom of my screen, obscuring text in the frame (there's another box over the formatting controls near the top). Try as I might, I've been unable to resolve the issue - those boxes refuse to go away. They can make editing difficult at times, since they obscure the text...do you have any ideas? Will it just go away eventually? - d2r 14:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT: For some reason, my text is bold. Not sure why, but I can't seem to correct that... : I've never seen that myself, could you post a picture of it? : See if you can see a "dismiss" command on the toolbar, that is generally how you close down wikia messages like that. As for the bold thing, I think it may be due to your placement of the apostraphies, but also be sure to check your preferences and see if you have set that as a text option. Hope this helps.--Haegemonia(talk) 15:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : Huh... now I have bold text... --Haegemonia(talk) 15:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've noticed that seems to happen whenever someone posts after Hobo. I think it's something to do with his sig, but I'm not sure...anyway, I'll try and get you a screenshot.- d2r 15:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::It seems hobo was missing a in his sig. I'll have to message him about that. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, here it is...- d2r 15:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Try clicking "code view" on your screen there. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Didn't help. It just brought up a small screen saying "Category: Weapons" in a couple of brackets. Man, this is frustrating. It only seems to happen when I edit articles, though; it doesn't show when I'm editing talk pages...- d2r 15:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I think its a template issue, as your editing template is kind of strange. Have you added any widgets or set up any weird add-ons? --Haegemonia(talk) 15:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Going to put this line back onto the first margin to avoid it getting sandwiched...anyway, as far as I know, I have no widgets. This is actually my first experience with Wiki software (I'm still relatvely new), so...not sure. But everything SHOULD be on default...- d2r 15:36, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I know what's wrong. See, I prefer not to use rich text editing, so I didn't know wiki was still doing its "news" prompts. See, wikia loves to post news of its new features on your page, which is great and all, but they never go away until wikia makes it so. However, while this is the case with Rich-Text, it is not so with the regular editor. : To fix the problem, go to your home page, click preferences, click editing, then deselect the use of rich text editing, then save. Now, this means you will lose the ability to see pictures and such while editing, but I actually prefer it, and you won't have to deal with those boxes. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help. I appreciate it. - d2r 16:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, god, it's still there. This sucks.- d2r 16:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Help Wanted? Since, if I'm not mistaken, you are the newest Administrator, and thus likely have yet to be bothered at least quite as much as the other admins around here, I'll pose this request to you. Have you any need for additional administrators? I've been around here alot lately, and while I can't promise 10 or so contributions per day, every day, I can say that I will likely be sticking around for a long while. That said, there are several things that I'd like to do around here that have required me to bother admins as I lack "proper clearence" to do certain things. Not a big deal, just throwing my hat in the ring. Thank you for your time. --LBCCCP 02:41, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well, as of now I don't believe any additional admins are required, but this may change in the future. However, should you feel strongly enough about this, I suggest leaving a request with Nightmare Hobo, as he is the one in charge of granting admin status; if you have any additional questions about what it is like to be an admin, however, please don't hesitate to contact me. :--Haegemonia(talk) 12:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) A novel idea Hi there, now I asked Cheesy Snake this, but didn't realise he was on leave, so I was instead going to ask you. Now, I have begun writing a novel as a sequel to Dead Space, and I want to get it off the ground, so I was hoping to post some chapters of the novel online, here, to get fan reviews, and if they're good, I can get the book to Viseral. It's a long shot, but I would aprectiate it if you consider the idea, and make the wikia a real community to enjoy. Thanks, your friend, User:Tazio1 :I see no problem with posting the novel here, however, it should be posted in the forums, given its current status of being non-canon; this way it is still easily accessible to anyone who wants to read it and comment on it. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the friendly welcome! I will do my best to live up to the standards and expectations of the admins. --LBCCCP 16:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Computer Busted Okay, this is Haegemonia, my laptop is busted and I haven't been able to log on due to my password being stored on that computer. Until I can get this sorted out, I won't be able to log on, so I might be gone for another week or so. In my abscense, I ask the other admins to please make sure my pages are not vandalised,and I will return as soon as I get get my laptop fixed (or, at least, my files off of the hard drive). I will post here again when I am back, and I hope I am not causing any major inconvenience. Many thanks, Haegemonia We've got your back, bru. Anyone who touches your page will get blocked so hard that . --LBCCCP 02:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) AWWWWWRITE, I AM BACK IN THE HIZZ-HAWSE!!! --Haegemonia(talk) 00:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RIG Health Is there a particular way we reference RIG health (Segments)? It's not critical right now (mostly has to do with information I'm collecting/sorting elsewhere) but it would be helpful to know if we did. Auguststorm1945 03:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :There is currently no set term used for the RIG health, but I would conclude segment would be exceedingly appropriate, given that is how it is referenced in the Official Game Guide. True, the segments are really more representative of demarcations in the percentage of health Isaac currently has, but "segment" presents an excellent way to convey the idea of Isaac's health status in a clear, concise manner. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal? Not to seem inane or dense, but why don't we have a community portal? Or rather, why was it removed? (I imagine there was some discussion previously when I wasn't paying attention.) Simply curious. Auguststorm1945 18:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :It was removed as it was not really being used by anyone and was simply acting as unnecessary clutter; Virtually people used the forums instead of the portal (only 3 people ever posted on it), so we simply excised the portal. Of course, if enough people feel like the portal would be useful for this wiki, I would be glad to restore it. Also, never worry about coming off dense or inane; I am always happy to assist in whatever the community needs. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the explanation (it was just bugging me as to why it wasn't there). Auguststorm1945 19:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Marine helmets, as in reply to your comment on August's page I didn't know that. Thanks for the info. I have only seen the one with head/mouth exposed. I would appreciate it if you could send me a screen of a version of a marine corpse wearing a heavy one. Happy belated New Year. I wonder why EA did gave the marines different versions of helmets? Variety perhaps? M10 101 00:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC)]] :No problem. Also, an example of a marine with the full helmet is the guy from the comms video. I've posted some links to some videos below showing this: :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx2_qZnAGGM&feature=PlayList&p=A65EA02D4CADC9E8&index=51 Skip to 8:25 for the marine video :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALMTjA98As0&feature=PlayList&p=A65EA02D4CADC9E8&index=52 Skip to 9:52 for the next marine video. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks and awesome, but the reason i requested a screenshot is because I have dial up, so youtube doesn't work well for me. I have a screen of of the guy in the comms video but it is hard to tell because of the lighting. funny I have replayed the level and I still cannot find any corpses wearing the full helmet. That Irks me. M10 101 01:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC)]] Inquiry Sorry to bother you with this, but at this time does each administer have a particular specialty or focus? If I have a general question, should I ask a particular administrator or does it not matter? (The current question I have is: What is the current wiki policy on coloration of text in articles?) Just wondering. Auguststorm1945 07:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Generally, the administrators tend not to be specialized; We tend to act in a bit more modular nature. So, feel free to ask whichever administrator you would like if you have any questions whatsoever. In response to your second query, the policy is that we generally do not like coloured text in articles unless it helps in some way with the presentation of the article. So, if you believe coloured text will help with whatever you are doing in your article, then you may use it. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. As to the colored text, I'm working on transcripts for Dead Space right now and am including the video and audio logs from Kendra and Hammond (interesting that we refer to the former by her first name and the latter by his last name, no?). Anyway, I have been looking for a moderately easy way to differentiate the Audio Log dialogue and Video Log dialogue, both from each other and from non-log communications. Once I have made appropriate progress and have a solid working model, I'll run it by you before posting. Auguststorm1945 22:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::We actually already have all the audio, video, and text logs transcribed, back when we were doing Project Logs. I know because I did approximately 75% of them... But, if you want to redo them as part of the transcripts, then feel free. Quite an ambitious project you have going on, I look forward to seeing it. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know you have them transcribed - for the most part, I copied them directly from their respective logs on this wiki (making linking them significantly easier). Also, on the color coding whatnot: :::::Video Log Video Log (Just checked it against the background and cyan is significantly better than teal for visibility.) :::::Audio Log ::::Will that work for the time being? Auguststorm1945 01:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Looks pretty good. Best of luck with the transcripts :) --Haegemonia(talk) 02:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to post what I have now. Admittedly, it's not nearly as well done as the update I had for Worlds Apart. However, we may as well see how it works. (I'm going to try a slight change in how I format the video logs and audio logs though, at a later time). Auguststorm1945 02:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry for the intrusion, but I am against the coloration of transcripts. This is because some users chose not to follow our current design and is using the old Monobook skin. So, just avoid them... unless it is really necessary.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, while I agree that it is almost always best not to use coloured text, I thought it would be alright given the unusual nature of his project combined with the obvious long length, both of which may be aided by the use of coloured text (thus helping highlight character dialogue). Though, once again, I do agree with you that we should try and avoid them, but I thought it may be alright in this case. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :As you so ask, you shall receive. Actually, I agree. I don't like how it looks, either. Reformatted...much more satisfactory (no coloration, less difficulty for me, and the logs are more clearly defined). Auguststorm1945 20:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm glad you think it works out; I agree that using monotones in these articles is almost always best, so this should hopefully be for the best. If you have any more questions, well, its just like the first lines of your above comment. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) A "Small" Number of Things... Various Questions, Details, Eccentricities, Idiosyncratic Oddities...: :1) Would you rather I do a series of sweeping changes or step-by-step changes? (update/edit the entire page, or section-by-section) :2) Should I include all Video/Audio Logs in my Dead Space Transcripts? (I.e. the ones that are not relevant to objectives, or from Kendra or Hammond.) :3) Considering that we have stubby pages like Vasquez, E.A. & Stanley, R., is alright if I create some short (but well sourced!) character pages? :4) Do you want me to concentrate on one specific project at a time? I realize that this produces faster immediate results but on occasion I become...tired...of working on some of them. :5) Should I Update/Edit page by page, as I work them (off site), or update them all at once? (Characters and Necromorphs right now.) :6) Speaking of edits; if a time came when I might inquire about being an administrator (NOT ASKING NOW.), will a low number of edits count against me? I'm curious because for all the work I did on the Chapter 1: Worlds Apart page, it ultimately counted for one edit. Again, just wondering. :7) I'm working on a template to make this question unnecessary, but is it alright if I source stuff...a lot? As in, everything sourced? I realize that may be a bit much, but I think it is possible. :8) Would a Forum post be preferable instead of asking an administrator such as yourself all of these questions? (If so, I'll copy, paste, and cut this from the page, UNODIR.) :9) Where would it be best to place all the miscellaneous information I've collected but am unsure of where to place? (Again, I may just use a forum post eventually, and let the users of this wiki pick it apart over time.) Sorry for all the questions, but I figured I may as well ask them already. Auguststorm1945 19:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll address your queries point by point: :1) It is preferred to do "sweeping pages" rather then piece by piece, as it makes it easier for people to dig through the history of pages. I have actually made a forum post called "Regarding Edits" discussing this. :2) Given it is your project, you can decide at your own volition; personally I think it would be a good idea, but once again, you do what you think is best :) :3) As long as the pages are well researched, feel free! :4) Do what you feel is best for you. We're not holding you to any deadlines (of course) so do whatever means you feel are best to complete projects. :5) Same as the above, whatever you feel works the best for you would be the best course of action. :6) No, it will not be counted against you. It depends more on the quality of your edits then the number. Also, the edit count is misleading; For example, despite having fewer edits then any of my (current) fellow administrators, I have the greatest volume of information added to the site of any single contributor. Don't worry about your edit count, it is virtually meaningless. :7) Unless it somehow prevents the conveyance of information, you can never have too many sources. :8) Given the nature of the questions, I believe it would probably be best to stick with directly contacting the admins; I and the other admins are always ready and willing to answer any questions you may have. :9) If it doesn't fit in any of the articles, I would imagine the forum or your talk page would be the best place for posting the information. Hope this helps, and keep up the good work! :D --Haegemonia(talk) 20:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Response: Assistance with Projects That sounds absolutely great. Actually, I can't do a full transcript of the movie as I do not own it at this time; I also do not have a copy of the comics (the distributor seems to be low of them). I can give you what I have for both (just dialogue, mostly, though). I've also found that the physical comics are different than the animated comics: when they made the animated version, they moved some dialogue and cut a significant number of pages of action and dialogue entirely. I really appreciate it. Auguststorm1945 04:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem, I am more than happy to help. I have both the movie and the physical comics, so no need to worry about the source material. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Do you want me to send you what I have so far? And if so, how would you like me to send it? I have partials from various comics and a about 3/8's (going by YouTube counts though) of the film. I also full dialogue, or at least full animated comic dialogue of Issue Zero. Auguststorm1945 17:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No need, I've actually been working on the movie already; plus it probably is best if I do the whole transcripts for the comics and movie, lest we find the overall flow is incongruous due to differing styles. Thank you for the offer though :D --Haegemonia(talk) 17:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Character Updates I find it funny that my instinct was "hey, I was going to do that" when I saw your Chip, Jackson, and D. White pages....and then I realized, "hey, moron (myself), that's just a little bit more you don't have to care about!" So, THANK YOU! Also, I'll go ahead and start updating the character pages with what I have....format-related stuff, among other things. Anyway, we'll see how it goes from here. Again, good job on the new pages. Auguststorm1945 20:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, always glad to help out the wiki and it's users. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC)